Opening up the past
by CMCrazies
Summary: ONE -SHOT ! What happened the first time , JJ told Will about her sisters death. Read and find out. Based on 5x13 !


**So I see lots of people are asking for JJ/WILL one shots. And I agree that there is hardly any out there. People need to start writing more of them. So here's one I've come up with and enjoy. I got his idea talking to someone the other day. Wondering how JJ told Will about her sisters death. So enjoy :D**

_Opening up to the past._

JJ sat on the sofa, clutching the glass of wine close to herself. Taking a look around Will's apartment, She vaguely wondered why she always felt safe here. Safer than In her own Apartment. Closing her eyes for a second, she took a sip of the wine and allowed the silence of the room to completely wash over her.

As Will walked over to the sofa, carrying two plates of pizza, he noticed how distracted his girlfriend was, But decided not to ask her about it for the time being. After they had both eaten, Will cleared away the plates, and returned with a bottle of beer for himself, and the bottle of wine for JJ. Once he had poured her another glass of wine, he sat down beside her and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Babe….." he said softly, trailing off as he kissed her forehead. JJ closed her eyes at the touch, and the sift whisper in her ear.

"Yeah…?"

"You okay…You seem distracted."

JJ nodded, taking a sip of her wine. Placing the glass on the coffee table, she leaned back against his chest and sighed. "Not really."

"What's goin' on?"

JJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Letting out another sigh, she looked up at her boyfriend and noted the worry in his eyes. Sitting up again , she turned to face him, crossing her legs.

"You know that time…you opened up to me about your childhood? And you said when I was ready, you'd be there?"

"O' course I do."

"Well…I need you," JJ admitted , biting down on her lip as the tears built up in her eyes.

"Jen…."

"Tomorrow's the anniversary of my sister's death…." JJ trailed off, looking down at her at her hands and playing with her thumbs. Will watched her closely, taking in what she had said. He hadn't expected her to say that.

"Jen…talk to me. Let it out"

JJ looked at him, almost holding her breath as she swallowed hard. "When I was 11...she…she came into my room…and told me no matter what happened, she loved me…then she gave me the necklace she always wore. It was her favourite."

JJ took a shaky breath, wiping away her tears. Will took her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"That was the last time I ever saw her…that night my mom went to get her for dinner." JJ paused, looking right at Will. "All I heard was my mom screaming her name…so I ran upstairs. I saw my mom…holding my sister. Crying over her body. She wasn't moving."

"Jen-"

"Please…don't. I have to."

Will nodded, moving closer. He had to respect her decision to open up to him.

"She killed herself. I didn't know…I didn't hear her. I just sat in my room, doing homework…admiring the necklace she gave me…"

As she looked up at Will, all of her walls came crashing down. Will wrapped his arms around her as she let out her emotions. JJ cried into his chest, hearing him whisper soft words of comfort and feeling him place gentle kisses on her temple. After what felt like eternity, JJ pulled away and looked at Will.

"I'm so sorry, Jen…I didn't-"

"It's okay… no one does."

"Who else have you told?"

JJ looked up at Will, biting her lip.

"Honestly." She said, letting out a little laugh. "You're the first."

Will raised his eyebrow, looking straight into her eyes.

"I trust you. More than anyone in the world…and…"

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere…tell me what you need, and I'll do it."

JJ nodded looking down at the floor.

"Just hold me."

JJ lay down on the sofa, resting her head in Will's lap. As he ran his hand through her long soft hair, JJ traced her fingers along his thigh. She felt relaxed. She needed to let this out. She needed to tell someone she could trust. So she did. She loved Will she really did. He understood that she wasn't a open person at all and that was why she loved him. He respected her in every way.

/

JJ lay the flowers down on the grave, tracing her fingers over her sisters name. As she stood back up, she felt Will wrap his arm around her waist. JJ returned the embrace, resting her head against his chest as she looked at her mother.

"We miss you, Allison."

Will walked around the Jareau household, thankful that JJ asked him to come along with her. As he walked around he noticed how quiet it was. He wondered how JJ's mother like been alone in a house this big. As he walked upstairs. He noticed a bedroom door open. As he walked towards it, he saw JJ walking around the room a smile on her face.

"I've missed that look."

JJ turned around, seeing Will in the door way. She gave him a soft smile, watching as he walked towards her.

"I forgot she had all this stuff…after she died…I never brought myself to come back in here."

"This the first time?"

"Yeah, I guess I feel like I kind of owe her that."

Will wrapped his arms around Jayje's waist, nuzzling her neck.

"Well, I bet she's watchin' you right now. I bet she's very proud of you."

"You think?"

"I know!"

JJ looked up at Will, placing her hands onto his.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because there's no one in the world as brave, smart, sexy and big hearted as you."

JJ smiled widely, looking at Will…

"I think we should go back to my room." she said, raising her eyebrow.

Will pressed his lips to hers briefly before pulling away and exiting the room. JJ followed, her hand still linked with his. Going back to her old room, Will made JJ feel herself again.

JJ laid tangled in Will's embrace. She sheets covered both of them just enough. Looking up, she saw that he was fast asleep. Lifting her hand to her neck, JJ gently took the necklace between her fingers. Her sisters necklace. Even if she hadn't gotten to grow up with her sister, Alison would always be her hero. And even though she missed her everyday, her sister was the one who made her who she was today. And JJ was thankful for that. Knowing that no matter what her sister would always love her.

/

**So what did you all think? REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
